The present invention relates to a contoured class divider providing enhanced legroom, carry-on stowage access and improved seat pitch. The invention addresses commercial aircraft multi-class cabin arrangements and how they can be efficiently separated from each other. One method to achieve division of the seat groups is by providing a hard divider between rows of seats attached to the aircraft seat tracks and an upper support element such as an overhead storage bin assembly.
To accomplish this intent and optimize the usable space between cabin classes, the contoured class divider according to this application is specifically designed to nest into the volume behind the seat body following the profile of the seatback while still allowing for adequate seatback recline. In addition, the form of the divider allows the seat immediately behind the contoured class divider to be located several inches closer to the seat forward of it, thus increasing the opportunity for increased seat pitch and passenger legroom in the cabin.